Steampunk City
To Caleb, I miss you man Previously... Once upon a time there was a trio of friends. Lost in the middle of nowhere, they met up and started a journey north, heading home. Naomi and Lincoln, the brother and sister fought many mobs. While Tawkerr did absolutely nothing to help. Near the end of their adventures they met another, named Maggpi. She helped them defeat the evil Cameron the 'Genius'. In the end the four friends won, that had all happened just over 3 years ago. In the end they all lived in Naomi and Lincoln's home town. Little did they know that another adventure, more dangerous than before, was about to begin... Chapter 1 Post writing notes: Already a reference! Anyone get it? Tawkerr had been working on his latest invention, the Command Block for the last few weeks. Suddely a loud banging sound came from his front door. He went to the door and opened it. In the doorway there was a tall bald man wearing a top hat. "Hello, mayor Lewis!" Said Tawkerr. The mayor replied; "Hello, I have come to inform you that your automatic potato harvester works. Thank you for building me one." "No problem!" Said Tawkerr "I need to get going now to start re-planting potatoes. Good bye." The man closed the door and left. "Wait..." Said Tawkerr. "ITS THE DAY OF THE GREAT POTATO HARVEST!!! HAHAHHAA!" Suddenly another knock came from the door. "Oh..." Tawkerr opened the door and found his friend (and possibly sister) Naomi. "TAWKERR! ITS YOUR 3 YEAR AND 29.3 DAY ANNIVERSARY OF BEING IN OUR TOWN!!!" She said. "Really?" Said Tawkerr. "Naomi I have important business to do its-" "Important, eh?" Asked Naomi. "Its the day of the great potato harvest!" He said. "Oh ok I thought it was something else..." "And I am guessing I dont want to know?" He said. "More or less. Yes." Replied Naomi. "Anyways I probably need go too. I need to say the same thing to Maggpi." "Ok. Uh, go do that..." Said Tawkerr. "Why do you sound sad suddenly?" Asked Naomi. "Because all Maggpi ever does is lurk in her house with her Pixelotl all day. Its kinda creepy. Sometimes I think she is plotting something..." Said Tawkerr. "Well maybe your exaggerating. Goodbye!" Naomi slammed the door and left. "And there goes my eardrums..." Muttered Tawkerr. Chapter 2 Lincoln woke up. He was in his house. "Woa. What a dream..." He picked up his phone and called Tawkerr. "Hello?" Said Tawkerr. "Dude, I had the craziest dream! There was some guy who trapped me in a vending machine than some kid named Ethan came along and came in with me and helped me and-" "Gem." Said Tawkerr. "Take a deep breath. Also I think your forgetting that if I wasn't Tawkerr I'' would be Ethan." "Yeah but this guy was different from you!" "Exactly! If I were a human I would be much different." "Ok... I guess you have stuff to do bye..." Lincoln hung up. He went into his back yard. It was empty. His pet dragon should be back soon. He looked at his watch. "Oh... 3... 2... 1..." Suddenly Douglas the dragon came soaring overhead and landed in Lincoln's yard. "Good boy." Lincoln gave Douglas a giant bone to chew on. Dragons were very misunderstood creatures, they are more like a dog than a monster. Out of nowhere a snowflake fell out of the sky. "Woooow... Someone is really using a snow machine in the middle of summer..." He touched it. It was freezing. Suddenly more snowflakes started falling out of the sky. "Its winter... In summer..." It was actually snowing. Lincoln went back inside. He saw his dog Shadow sleeping the corner of the kitchen. She was a black boxer with white spots on her feet. He looked out a window and saw the rest of the town. It was covered in snow. "Wait 'till Tawkerr hears about this..." Suddenly Lincoln's phone started ringing. He answered it. "GEM! ITS SNOWING!!" Said Tawkerr. Chapter 3 Naomi, Lincoln and Tawkerr met in the center of town. "Wheres Maggpi?" Asked Tawkerr. "Oh uh... Well thats a good question..." Suddenly a loud voice echoed throughout the town. "DID YOU WONDER WHERE I WAS?!?!?" It sounded just like Naomi. Naomi said "Ohhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyy-" "Im here! Whys it snowing?" Maggpi had arrived at the middle of town with them. "I think it is someone who Naomi is gonna hate..." Said Tawkerr. "AND DONT QUESTION HOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" "You know that is, right Maggpi?" Asked Tawkerr. "I think so..." "Well this is gonna hurt..." "HAHAHA WELL YOU KNOW WHO I AM! WHY DID YOU NOT THINK IT WAS ODD I JUST RAN?" "Uh hey this was 3 years ago..." Said Tawkerr. "Oh yah... Ok well... Your going to have to go find the city in the sky to find the only way to defeat me! HAHAHHA! I'LL BE BACK! SHIP! SHIP! SHIP!" "Uuuugh...." Said Naomi. "G-guys?" Said Tawkerr. "D-d-do you know where she is t-talking a-bout?" Tawkerr seemed very excited. "Nope." Said Naomi. "The place I have always wanted to go... The place where the most magic nerds unite, STEAMPUNK CITY!!! EEEEE!!!" "Neeeerd." Said Naomi. Chapter 4 The four friends walked throug the plains. Tawkerr was in the front with a map. "This way... Nope... Thats duck rock over there so east..." Suddenly they all felt like they were in danger of being crushed. "I think this is the place..." Said Tawkerr. "How do we get up?" Asked Maggpi. "Oh uh... Like this!" Tawkerr pulled a yellow syringe out of his inventory and injected it into his leg. Suddenly his fingernails grew 5 feet. "Oh... Umm heh..." Tawkerr's face turned red. "Ha your an anime character!" Said Naomi. "No im not..." "Oh your only making it worse..." Tawkerr pulled a teal syringe out of his inventory. "Lets forget about this. Stop me this time." He injected it into his arm and purple swirls appeared around him. Suddenly he was holding the yellow syringe again and his fingernails were normal. "Like this!" He said. "Stop!" Said Lincoln. "Why?" "You just rewinded. It made your fingetnails grow 5 feet!" "Oh ok." They all looked up. "Hmmmmm" Said Tawkerr. "We could..." Suddenly Tawkerr farted. "Oh! Ahh... Heh..." "You are ''so an anime character!" Said Naomi. Out of nowhere a long ladder started coming from the sky. Tawkerr said "Oh uhh theres a note on the ladder... 'We see you with our telescopes.' Lets go I guess..." Tawkerr looked up and realized how high it was. "Oh wow... Thats really high..." Maggpi gave him a water bucket. "Relax!" "Relax?!" "Catch yourself with the water bucket. If you fall." Naomi started up the ladder. "Come on Slowpokes!" Said Naomi. "Hey for your information Slowpoke-" "Dude I have heard this all before! C'mon!" Chapter 5 "I-i can s-s-see the t-top!" Said Tawkerr. "Me too" Said Naomi. "Oh wait... Its an airship?" "What?!" Said Tawkerr. "Get on!" Said a voice. In the airship there was a girl with a tophat. On the tophat there was a clover and cog symbol. "Come on I will bring you too this city. My name is Clover, don't make fun of my top hat, or my Irish accent and keep all your limbs inside the ship the whole ride." The four friends climbed onto the ship. "You what?" Asked Tawkerr. "Who are you?" "I am Clover, I am currently in charge of the city." Said Clover. "Wait..." Said Tawkerr. "So your like... The queen of the nerds?" "Um, you could say that..." "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH IM GOING TO STEAMPUNK CITY EEEEE!!" "Who are you guys?" Asked Clover. "I am Tawkerr and I am a fellow nerd." "I am Lincoln, I'm a knight. You can just call me Gem." "I am Naomi. I'm the best." "I'm Maggpi, and I don't like you..." Said Maggpi. "Uhhh ok!" Said Clover. Maggpi glared at her. "EEEEE I SEE THE CITY!!" Said Tawkerr. Steampunk City was built out of cogs, metal and held up by propellers and fans. The most amazing place for any sort of nerd. "Thats Cog Central." Said Clover. Tawkerr started breathing very fast. "EEEEEEEEE!!!" "Neeeerd." Said Naomi. Chapter 6 The flying airship docked at Cog Central. "THIS IS AMAZING!" Said Tawkerr. "Snap out of it!" Said Naomi. "We are going to that building over there." Clover was pointing at a tall building with a clock on top. "WAAAA!!!" Tawkerr ran to the building. "AHHH wait its locked..." Naomi saw a syringe on the ground labeled 'In case of Tawkerr going crazy.' "Why does he have so many of these things?" Naomi asked Maggpi. "What?! How do you expect me to know?" She said. "Uh... Cuz..." Naomi never finished and poked Tawkerr with the syringe. He blinked twice. "Oops..." He said. "Uh... Sorry I overreacted..." "Its fine. It made you seem more normal." Said Naomi. "Well lets go in!" Said Clover. "Oh wait... Uh.. Oh... Ok!" Said Tawkerr. "Hello? Earth to Tawkerr!" Said Lincoln. "Stop. I get nervous around important people." Clover unlocked the building. Inside there was a bunch of redstone contraptions. "This is where I live. Come here if you need anything." Said Clover. "Wait, uh... What do you mean? We didn't come to live in Steampunk City... Sorry we came because we needed something from here..." Said Tawkerr. Clover's eyes widened. "I know what you mean. She has given us trouble too." Tawkerr assumed she meant by 'us' everyone in the city. "We haven't thought it would be this soon... We know where the key is. Or at least how to find it..." "Ok. Where is it? Tell us." Said Maggpi. Clover replied "Girl you got a problem with me?" "Yes. I am watching you." Maggpi pointed at Clover. "Uh Maggpi," said Tawkerr. "pointing is rude..." "Silence..." Said Maggpi. "It isn't here..." Said Clover. "Its been lost far away. You will have to go through a jungle to find the next clue. That is all we know." She said. "Lets go than!" Said Tawkerr. "Oh, Tawkerr you... Uh, Jungle biomes are really hot..." Said Maggpi. "Oh. Well, I guess... Oh... Hmmm.. Oh well." Said Tawkerr. Suddenly Lincoln said "OOF!" "Uhh Gem?" Asked Naomi. "You okay?" "Yeah all I did was say oof..." "Oh... Ok?" The five of them went outside. The sun was setting. "Oh well are we going to the jungle in the middle of the night?" Asked Lincoln. "No..." Said Clover. "There is a hotel that way." "Ok..." Said Lincoln. "Hey, Tawkerr!" Said Naomi. "What?" "SHIP SHIP SHIP!" Tawkerr looked like he was going to burst into flame. "Dont you even..." He said. "Bwahahaha!" Said Naomi. "WAIT!" Said Tawkerr. "Are you?" "Nah. But the point of the joke was to make you think I was." "UGH." Said Tawkerr. "Calm down." Said Maggpi. "Well I would be able to... If we weren't 500 blocks above the ground!" Said Tawkerr. "510." Said Clover. "Ok can we go to the hotel now?" Asked Lincoln. "No." Said Tawkerr. "I need to have a talk with Naomi..." "Nope." Said Naomi. "Lets go!" "Grr..." Said Tawkerr. "Oh no Naomi," said Lincoln. "Don't poke the beast." They both started laughing. Suddenly white specks started falling out of the sky. Faster, and faster. "SNOWSTORM!!" Said Clover. "They always happen up here!" Chapter 7 Post writing notes: GrEeK aNd RoMaN mYtHoLoGy! The previous night Naomi, Lincoln, Tawkerr and Maggpi got to the hotel. It had 4 beds, which seemed like this was all planned. Tawkerr had trouble getting to sleep but did eventually. But he woke up in the middle of the night. Naomi was already up. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE FINALLY-" "Naomi," said Tawkerr "I know what your doing." "Bah!" "Have you been up all night just to do that?" Asked Tawkerr. "No, I just woke up and saw you flailing around." Suddenly a bang came from the window. "Oh my god what was that?!" Asked Naomi. "Sush!" Said Tawkerr. He looked out the window and saw nothing. In the distance a giant bird shaped figure flew in the sky. "That bird is tremendous! Does that make me sound smart?" Asked Naomi. The bird turned around and started flying towards the window. But it wasn't a bird at all, it was similar as it had feathers, but it had the face of a human. "Thats not a bird!" Said Tawkerr. "I read about them, they live very high up. Thats a Harpy!" "A whatsy?" "Its a creature from Greek and Roman mythology." "Neeeerd." Said Naomi. "Stop. I haven't forgiven you." Nothing made a sound until the Harpy slammed into the window again. It kicked it several times. "Shoo!" Said Naomi. "Quiet! You'll wake up the others!" Said Tawkerr. "You can't shoo them. They are dangerous. I read that in other worlds they might be peaceful... But not here." Naomi pulled out some birch planks and covered the window with them. "BIRCH!" She said. "Quiet!" Chapter 8 The next morning the four friends woke up to Clover banging on their door. "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAAADS!!" She said. "Were awake! Im awake! What?!" Said Tawkerr. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" "Wha-?" Said Naomi. "ATTAAAACK!" Clover pulled out a green glowing sword and raised it. "Uh... Ok..?" Said Tawkerr. "If you expect me to fight your wrong." "Naomi gave Tawkerr a diamond sword. "No. You help or else." She said. "What if we like... Can... reason with whoever is attacking?" "We should try." Said Maggpi. "But wait... Who or perhaps what is attacking?" Asked Tawkerr. "I don't know. Some monkey like creatures. Well kinda, they're a monkey with a gorrila attached to their back." Said Clover. "Sounds like a Chimeara. I read about them in-" Tawkerr was interrupted by Naomi. "NEEEEEEEERD!!!!" Tawkerr rolled his eyes. The five of them went outside. There were many people fighting with similar swords to Clover. "Meet my people. Or at least my sister's people. I am just taking her place right now." Said Clover. Maggpi made a mocking motion with her hand. "You people are weird." Said Clover. "And you," she said pointing at Tawkerr who was writing in a book with a quil. His face turned red. "what are you doing?" "Taking notes! On these creatures!" He said. "Mmmmm hmmm..." "Its none of your business ok?! Why do people always need to know what I am doing?!" Chapter 9 "Stop!" Shouted Tawkerr. "We can be resonable people!" "You consider us 'people'?" Asked Clover. "Well yeah..." "Oh it is an honor!" Tawkerr had no idea what she meant. "CAN YOU PEOPLE STOP FIGHTING?!" Screamed Tawkerr. Than he pulled out an object that resembled a stick and touched his throat with it. Suddenly when he said "STOP FIGHTING!" It was the loudest voice anyone had ever heard. Everyone stopped fighting. They turned around and looked at Tawkerr. "That thing," he said. "hurts. Oh yeah, You... Um... No offense but... You monkey-like creatures do not need to fight! We can have peace!" Than one of the creatures, which was a gorrila with a monkey attached to it's back came foward and said "But must do what master says?" It asked. "No! Your master is bad!" Said Tawkerr. "Should kill master?" Asked the creature. "No, no! Leave your master. She is not good." "Wait... Master name she?" Tawkerr facepalmed. "No, master not name she. Master is not good. Leave master. Master is tricking you. Master will kill you!" "Master bad..." The creature spoke in a different language then all the other monkey-like creatures jumped off the edge of the city. "YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO DIE!!" Said Tawkerr. "Nope. We're over a lake." Said Clover. "Should we like, go soon? To the jungle?" Asked Maggpi. "Eh? Oh uh, yes." Said Clover. "Lets go!" Said Maggpi. "Girl, what is your problem." Asked Clover. "You think you... I swear I'll get you..." "Settle down, girls!" Said Naomi. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Said Maggpi. Naomi made a noise that somewhat resembled a duck quacking. "Wait..." Naomi grinned. "How could I have been so stupid..." She said. "What?" Asked Tawkerr. "Oh uh.. I shouldn't have sent my monkerillas after you... I should have waited... RAAA!" "Oh stop." Said Tawkerr. "I know your faking." "C'mon!" Said Naomi. Chapter 10 "You guys really need to get going..." Said Clover. "Uhhhh..." Said Tawkerr. "You know, it seems safe up here. Maybe we should stay!" But right as Tawkerr said that, snowflakes started falling out of the sky. "Really?" Asked Clover. "I... Uhh... What is the function of a redstone clock?" Asked Tawkerr. "Well, they are used to repeat the activation of something, like a dispenser or piston." Said Clover. "Uh... You know, I like the snow. I would prefer to stay here. And..." Tawkerr pulled some iron blocks out of his inventory. "I have plenty of things to build! Heh..." "Tawkerr! No! You are coming with us whether you like it or not!" Said Maggpi. "Why?" Asked Tawkerr. "Because of her!" Said Maggpi, pointing at Clover. "Girl, I asked what is your problem!" Said Clover. "None of your business... Actually it kind of is... but I'm not telling you..." Replied Maggpi. The snow started coming faster. "I missed this." Said Tawkerr. "Ah, wait... Ummm I realize, do you guys feel like.. something is coming?" "Y-y-y-yes..." Said Clover. Tawkerr looked up. A huge meteor was falling towards Steampunk City. "SINKO-PIT!" Said Lincoln. "Oh wait, CRAP! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" The meteor was coming very fast. "Take cover!!" Said Clover. "Follow me!" Everyone followed Clover to an iron box. It was huge, she opened the iron door and everyone went in. It was pitch black, no one could see anything. "Let me turn on the lights..." Said Clover. She flipped a lever somewhere then the lights came on, revealing hundreds of people hiding in the iron box with them. "Oh, wow..." Said Tawkerr before fainting. "What just happened?" Asked Clover. "There is too many people..." Said Lincoln. Everyone in the box started crowding around Tawkerr and Maggpi. They would say things like "What are they?" or "Clover, who are these creatures?" "Everyone get away from Tawkerr!" Said Naomi. "He'll pass out again if he wakes up and is surrounded..." Suddenly the whole building shook. "WE'RE GOING DOWN!!!" Said Clover. Everyone started lifting up off the ground. The city was falling very fast. Then everyone fell and the city smashed into the ground. Chapter 11 Post writing notes: I'm making her more evil than I should... (FYI, I don't ship Tawkerr and Maggpi.) >:( Kylie Shipeeple was in her secret evil temple when she felt the whole world shake. "UUUUUUGH... That was too early! My creatures weren't patient... I suppose they shall die." She laughed at the thought. "Dr. Redlitt, what do you think?" Dr. Redlitt was a small blue humanoid creature. "My lord, you know I think all of your plans are genius!" He said. "Yes, yes, yes... I am a genius... Are the potions ready?" Dr. Redlitt pulled out a pink potion in a heart-shaped bottle. "Yes, my lord. But may I question what good this plan will do?" Asked Redlitt. "What? I just think Tawkerr and Maggpi would be a cute couple. HAHAHAHHAA!!!" Dr. Redlitt didn't see the logic in what use the plan would be. "My lord, don't you think this is a little... impractical?" He asked. "Of course, but I can do whatever I want... SHIP SHIP SHIP!!! Oh yeah, and I want their horns." Dr. Redlitt still didn't see anything particularly useful in the plan. What kind of villan does this? He thought. "And what after that?" He asked. "I kill them." She said. Dr. Redlitt thought she was crossing the line. "And also," said Kylie Shipeeple. "deploy the drones with the spray potion. And the camerans... HAHAHAHAAHA!!!" Chapter 12 Post writing notes: So, a few days ago I removed Clover being Irish and than made her Irish again today. Ya. Tawkerr woke up. He was the only one awake in the metal room. Everyone else was unconscious. "Wow..." Said Tawkerr. "What is happening?" He noticed Naomi, Lincoln and Maggpi on the floor. Maggpi was twitching. Tawkerr was kinda freaked out. He looked around and saw the door and left. When he went outside he saw all of Steampunk City in ruins, on the ground. "What happened?" Said Tawkerr aloud. He saw a burning clumb of a reddish stone, a meteorite. He remembered what happened. Ethan turned around. He saw the hotel they had stayed the night in. It was destroyed. He saw another building with fallen walls. Inside was a redstone contraption. Tawkerr turned around and noticed someone sitting atop a tall ruin. "Hello?" He said. "Tawkerr?" It was Clover. Tawkerr sighed. "What happened?" He shouted. "I don't know! But I can hardly hear you over there!" Tawkerr made his way to the ruins. He had to avoid many obstacles, bits and bobs of the destroyed city. "How did the city fall?" He asked. "That thing hit it." Said Clover, she pointed at the meteorite. Tawkerr sighed again. "I could have done something..." He said. "No, it hit the main power source. We had no chance." Tawkerr knew he could have done something. He had experienced enough with magic materials to have at least used something. "You need to get to the jungle." Said Clover. "Well, everyone else is... er... unconscious. And we can't leave you." "You can, you will. It's more important that you stop her." Tawkerr knew who she meant. "You know her plan. You also know why Maggpi hates me, it has to do with that." "Crap," said Tawkerr. "Maggpi is gonna be mad when she hears you know..." "I know. Just wait for everyone else and go. I need to... settle everything." Tawkerr suddenly realized how low the chances were that they all survived when crashing inside a metal box. "How did we survive the crash?" Asked Tawkerr. "I don't know." Another voice came from behind them. It was Maggpi. "Lets go to the jungle." She said. Chapter 13